The invention relates to vehicle seat switch apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for opening the ignition circuit of a vehicle when the operator of the vehicle leaves the operator's seat.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Inventor's Name U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Nafziger 1,891,998 Dec. 27, 1932 Bachi 2,866,862 Dec. 30, 1958 Charbonneau 3,040,842 June 26, 1962 Gaylord 3,045,076 July 17, 1962 Lift 3,081,846 March 19, 1963 Willcox 3,268,675 Aug. 23, 1966 Dennison 3,585,321 June 15, 1971 Faffart 3,797,616 March 19, 1974 Dorr 3,940,581 Feb. 24, 1976 ______________________________________